A Butt Dial Gone Right?
by Zaliabeckett
Summary: What would have happened if our favourite female detective called a certain mystery writer during one of her therapy sessions?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after 47 seconds

Hey guys, so I decided to lengthen my stories and make them better (hopefully)

Thanks so much for all the support you guys have shown.

I hope you enjoy

Xxx

Zalia

Xxx

Castle sat at his dark mahogany desk, running his fingers over the white keys of his laptop willing his brain to work. He needed one more chapter and Gina would be off his case. His writer's block had begun after the bombing case, after Beckett...

It was fine that she didn't love him, but the fact that she had lied to him for months, that was unacceptable. If she had just told him he would have been there for her as a friend, nothing more. But she hadn't and now he sat unmotivated, unable to write and no one to entertain him.

'No case with Beckett, Alexis is interning with Lanie, if only...' his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Looking at the lit screen, he saw his prayers had been answered, there had been a murder.

He hesitated before he answered the call, he was still mad so damn mad... but he couldn't sit here for a second longer.

"Hello, Beckett." Castle answered.

"Beckett?" he asked when she didn't answer, "You there?"

"He's been pulling away," she said, her voice finally coming through the speakers, "Ever since the bombing case, he's gone to Vegas, picked up women. I want to know what happened, what I did so I can make it right."

'Lanie,' he thought bitterly, 'She's talking to Laine and she probably butt dialled me And how the hell could she not know what she has done. Kate Beckett the Queen of Denial.' Castle was considering listening to her conversation, hearing how she justified her actions, "No," Castle said out loud, "I'm invading her privacy, I should put the phone..."

"How do you know it's something you did Kate?" an unknown man asked.

'She moved on already, without telling me. She sat on those damn swings and asked me to wait and now... I waited, I freaking waited... if she didn't want me fine, but a damn heads-up would have been nice.'

"It has to be me, if it were Alexis, or Martha, or anyone else, he would have told me, but he didn't, he avoids my questions, he hardly comes to cases anymore and he's pulling away. And I don't know what to do, or what the hell I did and I can't have a damn conversation with him without Ryan or Espo being involved and when they're not there he avoided me. Ugh, I thought he understood when I asked him to wait for me... The conversation Castle and I had on the swings. I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship until I solved my mom's case." Kate said, almost as if she was answering a question, "I thought he would wait... Damn it. If I had just manned up, maybe, we could have had always," her voice broke, a sob escaped her throat, "Maybe, I could have had him." she finished to quietly, Castle wondered if she had said it at all.

Rick couldn't move. She wanted him, he thought she had lied to spare his feelings. 'But,' Castle questioned, 'If she wants me who's this guy she's speaking to?'

"You weren't ready then Kate. You were fixing yourself for him. Maybe he needs time to process the bombing case. You said he started pulling away from then... Maybe he took it harder than he let you believe. Maybe now he needs time."

"So what should I do, let him leave me?" her voice rising with every word, "I should just let him go without a fight?"

"Do you want to fight for him Kate?" the man asked.

Castle held his breath. He knew he shouldn't be listening but he couldn't put the phone down now. Not with the question she was just asked.

"Yes," she replied her voice quiet but strong, "I want to tell him I heard him when I was shot and I want to tell him I love him too."

Castle choked out a sob... What had he done?

"I want him to know that I don't need my wall to come down, I just need him." Kate finished, her voice was strong and maybe Castle was dreaming but he could have sworn he heard want in her voice too.

"And what if he doesn't want you anymore Kate?" this mystery man said and Castle was ready to strangle this guy. Who the f- of course he wanted her, he just thought she didn't want him... Castle heard a broken sob escape through Kate's throat and it broke his heart, he was about to call out to her again, tell her that he did, he didn't care if she shot him for listening to her conversation but she answered the man before he could.

"I don't care... not, I mean of course I do, I care about, I just mean that..." she paused obviously gathering her thoughts, Rick imagined her running her hand through her hair as she always did when she needed a second to think, "I care about him, I-I love him but I need him to know, no matter what happens, what he says or does, even if he tells me he hates me and leaves me again."

'Again what did she mean by again?' Ricks mind raced again.

"Then that's what I want you to have done by our next session, I'm proud of you Kate, you've come a long way."

'Session' Castle thought, 'Who was this guy,'

"Enjoy the rest of your day Kate, I'll see you next week?"

"See you next week Dr Burke and tha-"

Castle stopped listening. 'Dr. Burke, that was Kate's psychologist she saw after she was shot. She had gone back. Why the hell had she gone back? Was she okay? Did she still have severe PTSD? Wa-'

He was running around Vegas drinking himself to death because he thought she didn't love him and now... she was speaking to a therapist for goodness sake. What the hell has he done? Was she ever going to forgive him? He left when she needed him... not wanted him... no, she had said needed. 'She doesn't even need her wall to come down,' Castle thought, 'She only needs-'

"Castle!"

'Oh crap!'

Xxx

Hey guys, so it's still very similar. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.

Hope you enjoyed it, let me know...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, first off thanks to all of you who reviewed my story, it's very much appreciated.

A special thanks to the Guest who commend me on my improvement, your review honestly made my week.

As always I hope you guys enjoy...

Zalia

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Xxx

Kate stepped out of Dr Burke's office and made her way to the elevator. 'I'm going to tell him, I have to tell him.' Kate thought, 'It will be the most difficult thing I will ever have to do, but he deserves to know the truth. I need him to know the truth.'

Kate pulled her phone out of the front pocket of her dark blue, skinny jeans and her heart dropped. On the screen was the picture of the man who she confessed she was in love with, who she had confessed she had lied to, only seconds before to a man that was not him. And the call was connected, holy crap...

'Did he listen to the whole session? 20 minutes okay...Okay, that was bad the last 20 minutes...Crap.'

Beckett's heart sped up at the thought. The first time he heard she loved him, was over the phone. She had wanted to admit it all to him, tell Castle all her secrets face to face, so she could fight for him when he asked her to leave and now...now he finds out, over the freaking phone!

'Was he listening? Maybe they both bumped their phones and he hadn't heard anything and she could do it properly.' Kate thought, reducing some of her panic, but only barely.

"Castle!" She said at an earth-shattering volume.

'Wow Kate, could you sound more desperate?' she said to herself, shaking her head as she walked to the elevator.

"You there?" She said again, her panic was almost all gone at this point.

'Maybe he didn't hear me, maybe...' Her dream was short-lived when the sound of breathing became audible.

"Kate-"

"Are you serious right now? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?"

"Kate-"

"No not y- are you at home now?"

"Yes I am but Kate I'm-"

"I'll be there now. DON'T leave okay, please just... just don't leave." And then his phone went dead.

He ran into his room and changed into something more presentable than his gown and boxers, unlike writing Kate deserved a little more effort where his wardrobe was concerned, well... Wouldn't he mind if no cloth-.

No, not now. She was going to kill him. Well what a way to go, death after she told him she loved him... Well not him, but he'll take it.

Rick jumped as a knock announced Kate's arrival.

Running a hand through his hair, Rick made his way to the front door.

"Hi." He said quietly as he opened the door.

She released her lip and echoed his reply. Kate shifted from foot to foot as she waited as his door surrounded by an awkward silence, "Can I-" she asked as she gestured to his living-room with shaky hands.

"Yes, of course, sorry come in." He stepped back and opened the door more as she walked through.

"Thanks."

"Kate-"

"You're an idiot." she screamed turning to face him, her face flushed.

"Now I wouldn't go that far but..."

"Wouldn't go that far- Wouldn't go-," Kate said, her voice rising with each word, "You listen to my private conversation Castle, I just... I don't understand how you could do that to me."

"How I could do that to you?" Castle started, "You lied to me about remembering Kate. I sat drowning myself in alcohol to get through the day. To try and fix the hole that was made inside of me when you left." he finished, screaming now too.

"I didn't know how to deal with it Castle. First off I was still with Josh, second, I had been betrayed by another one of the men I trusted, and thirdly, I had just been shot." Kate said, her voice breaking.

Castle managed to ignore the urge to pull her into his arms and continued, "I know you had just been shot Kate, I was there, I held you until you passed out, remember? Oh, wait sorry I forgot, you do remember, you just lied to me and told me that you didn't for almost a freaking year." Castle face was now red with anger.

"Damn it Castle, I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry, I didn't know how to deal with this..."

"With what Kate? Huh- I would have waited for you, given you time... hell I did give time."

"I know, I know but I needed to figure some things out on my own-"

"SO what, you just decided to run away?" he asked interrupting her yet again

"No Rick just... I need to get this out- and if you keep interrupting me... I've never relied on someone, ever. I've always been independent, even before... And then you came along and slowly, you made me depend on you. It was so slow I didn't even know it was happening at first, but then I was waiting for your coffee and then for a joke during a difficult case and then..." She paced around his living room as he stood nervously in the centre itching to touch her, "Then I was smiling at each of your texts and holding myself back to not message you first. Then I was talking to you more than my boyfriend. My very handsome, very mature boyfriend, who stayed in the freaking country for me.

And then my dad asked you to make me stand down when that case-" she held up her hand as he opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with something to say, "He told me when I woke up and then I thought- Castle the only thing that kept me alive during that surgery was your words that you whispered to me just before I passed out. But then when I woke up and my dad told me he was the reason you came and tried to make me stand down- I thought- it made me think you didn't mean it. And now I know how utterly stupid that was but at that point. Rick," she walked straight towards him and stopped a breath away, "At that point, I thought that you didn't and then, it was as if I was relying on a guy that didn't want me. And then I hated myself for being so stupid because I learned when my mom died that you've only got yourself. But I was wrong, I had you and now-now maybe I'm too late. I fell in love with you and now-" a tear fell from her face and he couldn't help but wipe it away. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you, but by the time I realized, then I felt it was too late and I was getting sucked in this lie, and it's no excuse, but I just... I just want you Rick, only you."

"You love me?"

"Of course I love you, you idiot." she said shyly smiling up at him.

"You're not too late." Rick said softly, lifting her hand to cradle her cheek.

"I'm not?"

"No, it may take a while to get to where we want to be but it's not too late. It'll never be too late Kate, not for us."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because the guy always gets the girl." He said wearing that smile that made her knees go weak, not that she'd ever tell him that.

"Is that so?" Kate said cocking her head to the side.

"Well, that's how I'd write it. Are you- have you eaten today?"

"I, uhm, I haven't really been all that hungry lately." she admitted, dropping her head.

"Kate- I, could we talk maybe? After food and all that?"

"Yeah, yeah I think we need to."

Xxx

Right, well I hope you all enjoyed that, please let me know (and if you have any suggestions), Your reviews make my day.

And I hope you have an amazing week, until next time...

Zalia


End file.
